


Механические телодвижения

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Science Fiction, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Я знаю, кто я для них: всего лишь средство удовлетворения потребностей.





	Механические телодвижения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 30 октября 2014.

Я прекрасно понимаю, кем они меня считают. Не испытываю никаких иллюзий, уже давно. Сначала они были мне интересны, но потом все их лица, руки и тела слились в одно аморфное существо без каких-либо запоминающихся черт. К чему их помнить, если они сами не придают мне никакого значения?

Я знаю, кто я для них: всего лишь средство удовлетворения потребностей. Самых грязных, темных, запретных желаний, в которых некоторые не могут признаться не только своим почтенных женам, но и разбитным любовницам-содержанкам. Мне — можно. Я никому не раскрою их неприличные секреты и выполню все их желания. Я никому ничего не скажу. Хотя помню все.

Это те вещи, которые я, в отличие от их лиц, запоминаю хорошо. Важная информация для моей работы. Я помню о тех, кому нравится получать удовольствие от боли. Помню, как регулировать силу удара розги, по каким местам и как именно нужно бить, чтобы они стонали громче, чтобы выгибались их бледные тела в крупных каплях пота, чтобы они плакали и просили еще.

Я знаю, как находить чувствительные места на теле, как обхватывать и сжимать их фаллосы — между которыми, впрочем, тоже давно не нахожу никаких различий. Я знаю, как доставлять удовольствие. Это все, что мне нужно знать о них. Потому что это единственное, чего они хотят от меня. Остальное их не интересует. Скорее всего, они даже не подозревают об остальном. 

Им хорошо со мной. Мне — все равно. Я совершаю механические движения, которые умею совершать лучше кого бы то ни было. Лучше их женушек и даже лучше их разбитных любовниц. Лучше любого человека. Потому что в этом мое единственное и единственно возможное предназначение, и я никогда не смогу найти себе другого, даже если захочу.

Каждый день я здесь, на своем рабочем месте, с восьми вечера до восьми утра. И они приходят. Постоянные клиенты, о которых я не помню, что они постоянные. Новенькие, которых я могу отличить по неуверенным движениям и растерянности. Этот новенький. Мнет пальцами полу пиджака. 

_Проходите, располагайтесь в кресле. Вставьте монеты в слот слева, выберите режим использования с помощью рычага на панели. Вас приветствует первый в мире эротический автоматон. Идеальная машина для получения удовольствий. Безопасно. Просто идеально. Добро пожаловать в мир невероятного наслаждения!_


End file.
